To identify hormones or hormone fractions that are functional or hormone metabolites hata have been functional that have developed as a result of metabolic processes that are produced by development of cancer. Specifically, seek activities of such hormones in blood, urine, or feces of patients with early as well as extensive manifestations of cancer, and seek activities of hormones specific for cancer and not the result of severe anemia, uremia, or other metabolic and non-specific processes. Have access to patients with cancer at all stages.